Pure of Heart, Dark of Moon
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Katherine-Maria Robotnik, the 14 year old daughter of Dr. Eggman, escapes her room and seeks the Pure Moon Sceptre. Only as she has a horrible, deadly, dark side that will kill her. On Fera, A hedgehog goddess by the name of Avira sets Mephiles free from the sceptre of Darkness and seeks the same sceptre to cure his darkness. Kate finds Sonic and he helps her. Read & PLEASE review!
1. Prologue

Pure of Heart, Dark of Moon (Updated version)

_Due to demand, I have edited it and have put in whose point of view it is in. I have started the editorials of all my Fanfictions. There are still the two stories._

_Have fun reading and please Review,_

_LydeaBlaze_

Prologue:

In the year of January 1997, Juliette Causins came across a red heart shaped diamond. She held it in her small, blister ridden hands when a goddess appeared before her. She calmed the young 17 year old Olympic gymnast and foretold of a future that her unborn child will encounter after its birth. She foretold of the child's rise and fall as water goddess, but foretold of her untimely death, as she is born with the bloodline of pure evil. Juliette didn't want this to happen to her daughter so she rejected the goddess' future for her child and uttered

"Goddess of the insolent, know you not that she will live a happy life with us. She will now become victim of your curse as i know her father hasn't got the bad bloodline."

Juliette's reaction caused her sacrifice initially, as Cathryn Calibre the First; Goddess of Light didn't react with understanding. On the night of 8th May, 1997, her 18th birthday, her father murdered her, with a bullet to her heart. Before her untimely death, she had given the baby to its father, her lover, Ivo Robotnik. He chose to run away from the scene carrying his daughter as bullets fired were to (actually) kill him.

The family broken, he had returned to his mother, Denise Bridgen, to be reunited. She had however other plans for her son as she had tried to avenge her husband's death by Mobian Freedom Fighters. She had accumulated the plan to take down the Acorn family (who rule Mobius) and fight their way to a better future for her granddaughter, as overlords of the world. As the family has taken over the kingdom previously and killed their leader, King Valiant (whom is Maximilian Acorn's older brother), she had given the vengeance plot.

She however was killed one week before the coup happened, leaving her son alone with his 7 month old daughter. As the violence unfolded that night, in the Spirit World, all Juliette could do is watch as bad things happened to good people. As Ivo pronounced his name change to Dr. Eggman, Spirit Juliette's heart sank and watching on the brutality is bad enough for her pure heart. To believe this occurred after their relationship ended she wished that her daughter be safe and happy, to not be corrupted by the way of her father.

What happens 14 years later is the recent events, especially in the life of their daughter, Katherine-Maria Robotnik. Her powers fully developed and the instance of her intolerable dark side means that she will be killed soon in her fate.


	2. Part 1: Beginning of Kate's story

Part 1: Beginning of Kate's Story

My coming of age will be dearly missed. I know now of the horror that awaits me. My problem told to me by my own father. A childhood of sadness... A death of horrible coincidence. My dad had told me the truth of my life. I listened as he described the death of my mother, his one true love and how she died to try and save me. I just can't stand this violence, I just can't... I have defeated my fear, by climbing out my bedroom window, in the day. At day i have my pacifist, intellectual mind, but by night... oh the horror! I can't speak of how it just makes me sick. By night i am the side of me that will kill and mindlessly give violent orders. My father calls it the "Side that he prefers as his daughter" since being a pacifist is plain wrong in his opinion. If we weren't related, he would have tried to lock me away somewhere or something. It's like being tossed aside by day. i have to stay in my room anyway and the guard hardly notice my movements... So it's not like I'm going to stay and tolerate this.

Obviously, I had climbed out the window. Doing the old "rope of sheets" thing as unintentionally, I climb to my freedom. Having little upper body strength, I had let go as i had gotten out the window. Leaving was easy, the night is hard. By dusk i had found my way into The Great Forest. It is getting cold as i am only wearing a small, blue, knee length dress, and a white jumper. My ballet flats grow more strenuously hard to wear as they are already being outgrown... Or the size is too small... Who knows? I had been walking all day and I swear my long, down to my waist length, blonde hair is getting heavier, but every step. By nightfall... My mind is fighting itself! I feel the pressure on my mind as it tries to fight my dark side. Like a migraine, it gets more painful as it happens. I fall to the ground, sitting on my bottom as it finally gets hold of me. The difference is changing me... I hope dawn comes soon.

_A mental report of patrol at dawn. By Sonic._

_At dawn, it came my time to patrol the forest. Usually it'd have an afternoon job of it, but Sally had told me (more like ordered) to do it. Checking the forest for the Empire is easy, finding a way to defeat them, hard. As i headed up the leaf littered track to the river, I found a gold locket in the mud. Not much distance down the track and the (possible) owner is lying on the ground. The young girl, possibly my age or younger, is lying on the ground, clutching a Blood Rose. The red "blood" of the rose staining her hands as she is unconscious. The girl is an Overlander, she looks too innocent to be one of the inner circle and too badly banged up to be a commoner. I decide it is plain wrong to leave her here. Especially if the person who did this is looking for her. I pick her up; she isn't really heavy at all. She must be fairly light or I'm getting stronger... hmm... I take her back to the resistance base with speed and she is examined. I don't Know where she had come from or who she is but the locket is the key to this door... if i could get it open._

My head is pounding and many of my scrapes burning, disturbing my unconscious state and waking me up. I remember a time where i fell from the top of the staircase once. i was running around the house, playing with a doll that had these remote-controlled skates attached to its feet. i had the control in my little, three year old hands and had been chasing it. My vision was covered by the large bow in the top of my hair and before i could remember to stop, I slipped over a small roller toy on the stairs. I fell down a long flight of stairs and landed at the bottom on my stomach. I looked horrible, my bow had fallen onto my face, my hair tossed around and the little frilled dress was half-way up my small, petite, body. All I could was cry. I sat up and cried in pain. This pain of when i fell is all i can think about as tears fall from my eyes.

I notice that I'm not at home when i finally open my crying eyes. I am lying on a small bed and in a beige coloured room with wood flooring. Getting up, i could see out the window. the only thing i see is a view of some sort of makeshift camp, with a large, wooden wall surrounding it. I hear talking outside my door, two voices, a boy and a girl's. In the background there is another voice telling them to be careful. The girl's voice tells the woman that she will be fine. The door handle turns slowly and i turn around as it opens. I don't believe my eyes when i see two Anthropomorphic animals, a blue hedgehog and a red headed squirrel. I think my mind is out of whack when i see this...

...but yet, i am alive. I am completely thoughtless, like my dark side, but smarter and aware of what i am doing. The red headed squirrel girl walks up slowly and i back away, as i had developed this tactic since my childhood.

"Don't be afraid. I promise not to hurt you. Now then. My name is Princess Sally Acorn. What is your name?" Sally asks.

I back away. I undeniably don't know what is going on, but just to be safe i start getting my handgun ready. Call me a hypercritical, but it is the only thing i can defend myself with, I don't like carrying it, but i _Have_ got to carry one (according to my father). She tells her friend, whom i pick up as being called, Sonic, to go get someone or something called "Nicole". The boy called Sonic leaves the room and she tries to get a leaf out of my hair. My instinct kicks in and i mindlessly pull out my hand gun and point it at her.

"I won't hurt you. Please lower your gun." She asks.

"I have no intension of shooting. I am a pacifist and i detest violence" I reply.

"Oh really? Why do you carry a handgun?" she asks.

"Oh no... I'm holding my gun..." I announce loudly.

At that very moment, my head starts and i think my sides are merging. As it is "practically" an act of evil to pull a gun out on a royalist, my sides merge. I think she might have caused my thoughts to cross as she mentioned her last name as "Acorn". The dark side must hate Acorn's and the good... wait, me, doesn't know about this. Bear in mind that i am mindless and unintentionally unintelligent when i am in that state. She stands back and trying not to confront me as my states are crossing paths into what i call "uncharted waters". The water vapour makes droplets form in the air as my powers are fusing with this. All i can feel is pressure on my mind, spirit and body weighing me down. As my fusing is getting out of control, the Blue hedgehog, Sonic thinks i am some sort of risk and knocks me into the wall. My vision goes black, but i can still hear them talking.

"What the hell, Sonic! Why did you do that?" She yells in question.

"I don't know what she was doing, but i thought you were in danger." Sonic replies.

"Did you see the water droplets in the air? I don't know if she was controlling that or not... Nevertheless, don't act before thinking, you idiot!" She yells.

"Just use NICOLE to find out who she is and get it over with!" He yells in an orderly tone

"Only if you shut up! Now, NICOLE, identify." she says to the hand held PDA thing in her hand.

(FYI, My vision had come back and i saw them yelling at each other like screaming monkeys). I bet that thing has data on everyone. Since i was born here, (That's true. My parents had run away from my mother's father as she was _so_ going to kill her for this.) i wonder how much trouble it is to find data on me. The hologram comes up with a photo of me and writing.

"Name: Katherine-Maria Robotnik. Born: 4th April 1997. Aged: 14 years Class: Overlander/Goddess of Water. Nationality: Mobian." NICOLE announces.

Obviously they read the file and see that i am not a threat (I hope...), so they don't try and attack me because of my heritable last name (in retrospect, if it went my mother's way, I'd have a hyphenated last name. Imagine that!) and identity. I can tell when someone is not impressed, trust me i know.

"It can't be... She is Eggman's fucking daughter?" Sonic asks himself

"I'm right here... I could hear that." I interrupt.

"It says here that you are a pacifist. I know you said you were, but seriously. A pacifist? I just thought that you are... you know... Violent and deadly. How are you related to that bastard and a pacifist?" Sally asks.

"To be honest, I am only a pacifist at day. For you see, as i am a descendant from that bloodline and am a pure aristocrat like my mother. At night, my mind turns into the state I really should be, a mindless killer. If i didn't look like my first cousin, once removed, I'd be unloved and tossed away like trash." I clarify

"Hold the phone! You are Mobian? You're an Overlander. How the heck are you...?" Sonic Asks

"My deceased mother had to get away from her father and alas, Mobius was my parents only hope of protecting my mother. She however died when she went back to France and her father killed her by shooting her in her heart. I never knew my mother..." I sadly say with a tear running down my face

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to ask about your mum." Sonic says to stop me from crying

"If you don't mind, Can i ask a question?" I ask

"What is it, Katherine-Maria?" Sally says reassuringly

"Do you know where the Sceptre of Pure Moon is? It is my only hope of saving me." I ask

"hmm... Maybe a friend of mine knows. Sal. We might have to go to Fera." Sonic announces.

"Last time you went there you _had _to pick a fight with their version of their empire." Sally states unimpressed

"The guy was trying to get Blaze and her guard had been distracted by Avira training." Sonic states defends himself

"What do they see in the Goddess of Light anyway?" Sally asks

"hello. Memo to the ones blabbing... Sorry..." I say trying to get their attention.

"nah. It's ok. We just got off topic. Come on, some friends, particularly a counterpart of mine should know what you need" Sonic says.

Sally just silently refuses and Sonic picks her up. She is acting like i would if my father picked me up like that, really pissed off. I follow as there is a secret portal under the waterfall. We walk under the rushing wall of water to a cave. It is cold and wet as we stand while Sonic throws a rock to see if it is still there. I really wonder why we use these portals; i mean it is just some sort of inter-dimensional thingy that takes through to another place or whatever. Already there are three worlds connected by these portals. Three different Dimensions (however, the third dimension is basically a copy of this "Fera" place but in the future, that is what i had heard.) all different worlds with different people. Yep, sounds like traveling abroad to other countries. We walk through the portal, together to go to Fera.


	3. Part 2: Mephiles and Avira

Part 2: Mephiles and Avira

(Avira POV)

My initial thought is "I hope this works..." Breathing frantically, gulping the fear down like Silver when he drinks a milkshake. I'm nervously holding my Sceptre of Light and my other hand is shaking. With one breath, i press a button, holding it as the Sceptre of Darkness comes out of the secret storage compartment under the ruin of what was once a fountain. The sceptre is raised from within the fountain and it towers overhead of me as it reaches the top of the fountain. I rise into the air using my Psychokinetics (in other words Telekinetic/psychic powers) and activate my sceptre, thus activating the light from the stone carving of Guardian Star at my feet. The intricate design of a heptagon type circle shape with an asterisk like star in the centre light up in a bright yellow colour to match my sceptre. I close my eyes and focus, in the darkness of my eyes there is a blue haze, probably from my markings in my hair and the green, oval shaped, gem underneath a crown like marking on my forehead.

"Rise, Mephiles the Dark. Your time has come to live once again. I Avira, Goddess of Light, Summon you out of that sceptre. In the name of the Royal Families of Fera, Calibre and Cava, join me to fix the forces and to find the Pure Moon Sceptre so i can be its true guardian. Rise, Mephiles. Rise" I order in my goddess state.

Surely enough, Mephiles, in his "Shadow's Shadow" form comes out of the sceptre on the floor. He had landed on his stomach and as i land he gets up and stares at me. Surely he'd thank me, but i have to be careful, he is still evil. If he tries... Pow! I'll hit with the power of my Sceptre of Light.

(Mephiles POV)

Who is she? This goddess who freed me? Her power is like mine... I see her staring at me and i just try to talk to her, but I'm afraid I'd screw it up. I know, As Mephiles the Dark and as the Dark Prince of the Ferian Night, I'd want to speak to this goddess... woman... teenage girl... thing! However, the last time i had talked to the Goddess, Cathryn Calibre the First, AKA Cathryn 1, she struck me with her dainty, but powerful, hands. She looks a lot like Cathryn 1 for a hedgehog...

"Who are you, Powerful one? Hope it isn't Cathryn 1. I swear it wasn't my fault i said that..." I start

"What? No. I am not the Goddess Cathryn 1, Mephiles..." She says

"How do you know my name?" I interrupt her mid-sentence

"I know a lot that Silver and Blaze had told me. However, you are unaware of the truth behind you. Since your 1st birthday, I'm afraid that you have amnesia. And when Soleanna got their hands on you from Eggman Nega..."

"Wait. What do you mean "got their hands on me"?" i interrupt again

"Please, stop interrupting me; I know of your past since you had turned 9 years old... Oh my goddess! you don't remember anything?" she says shockingly

"Looks that way. Hold on a minute... You didn't tell me your name." I announce

"Avira." she says happily

"What?" i reply

"My name, Avira of Light. I used to go by Avira Celiade, but i ditched it when my parents were killed by Eggman Nega." She states

"I hate to do this, but... goodbye, Avira!" I say trying to leave her.

"not so fast!" i hear her yell.

I hear her sceptre power up and her hands glow a warm yellow colour. I stop to look back, but i am blinded by her light and put into darkness. I can't see a thing! What did she do?


	4. Part 3: His Past

Part 3: His Past

(Avira POV)

I can't believe i did that to him. I drop my sceptre and check if i paralysed him... Or worse killed him! Oh Goddess... He did it. I got mad at him for trying to leave. I check if he has a pulse... Or at least his powers respond. Then i notice that he has no mouth and i stand back. Dear goddess... Cathryn had done it, she cursed him .I never knew what she was capable of... Until right now. Mephiles had said that she struck him across the face. That slap must have cursed him to be able to have no mouth so he cannot mouth off to people. I must fix this... at least I'll try. Wait... how didn't i notice this before? he was standing in the shadows since the moonlight from the window was on me the whole time. oh bother... i have to fix this. Just to be nice.

"Hold tight, I know what happened to you now. I'm sorry for hitting you with my powers. At least you are still alive, i only paralysed you. You have to learn to realise i am right, Mephiles. You have to listen to me and to remember your past when i let you know. I'll wake you up soon, Mephiles. Hold still." i reassuringly say.

I undo the spell. I had been gifted with 1/3 of her powers at my birth (Explaining how i was the _other_ target of the disillusioned moron's eye, besides Blaze's throne, Controlling the future and Mephiles powers). I swear to the Goddess that she is mean. Why would she do that... oh yeah, he mouthed off. I decide to take him to the Desert Garden Guardian Hideout. It is a secret garden in the middle of the desert. The desert sands cover it and i levitate Mephiles there. I'd find a portal, but there are none near the Desert Ruins of Anavatoia Calibre's Kingdom.

(Mephiles POV)

I awake to the sound of a fountain. Funny, i thought i was in a desert. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a tropical themed garden. My head is pounding and i get up and walk around. Over near the Fountain, birds are chirping and Avira is feeding the small birds that live in this garden. I stand unnoticed as i think she can't see or sense my presence. I look over a wall to see that it is desert there. Funny, i never know a lush garden grows in the middle of a desert. When i see there is a way out I'd leave but... i don't know. She might zap me again with those bloody powers of hers.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Just like the worlds, it needs two things to flourish and prosper perfectly. This garden needs water and sunlight to grow, but it can't just have one or the other, it needs both. Unfortunately, the worlds don't have both. The balance had been disrupted because of the events in the former Soleanna dimension. I have to yet tell you you're past. Will you listen? I warn you, i have a few issues with someone that will leave me." She said in proximity.

"What can you tell me, Avira? I can't remember a thing from my former past before the events on Soleanna" I state.

"Your name is Mephiles, but your birth name, Connor Crest is unused. You are actually 15 years old, not a common age that people had assumed. Especially, because you were born in 2197, on the 3rd of September. This is the future, where you were born and raised by your parents one year before the disaster that occurred. Causing a total apocalypse upon the peaceful future. You were born in what is now our functioning capitol, Natava Cano. You are the cousin of Silver and nephew of his mother and our leader, Lady Sifora." she tells me.

"How did you know?" i ask

"Sifora told me to learn the information in your profile. Only as she thought that I'd bring you back like this." she replies

"what else do you know?" i ask the all-knowing Avira

"It gets more bleak and dark from here on out. Your parents were killed the night of the disaster that destroyed our future world. The person behind it was a partnership. Since you were only a small child, you had been taken under the wing of a villainous Ferian-Overlander; Your powers were the key of all the destruction to this one perspective conqueror. His real name is unknown, but he is known as Eggman Nega by the Ferian's of the past. You were taught the evil by him as he was your master. By the time of your ninth year, you betrayed him and he sealed you away in the Sceptre of Darkness. He had got paid from the Soleanna Royal Government to hand you over. Unfortunately, he was left with his another apprentice, a girl called Anavatoia, or Alexis, Vane. If he would ever see that you are back again... i don't know what will happen." Avira explains to me

(Avira POV)

I feel like i had caused him to blank, he is just standing there with his eyes staring into space and not responding. I don't know what i had done to him. I shake him, run my hand back and forth over his eyes, nothing.

"Mephiles, are you ok? Mephiles?" i ask in worry.

He just stares, blankly and i think he isn't ignoring me. What had i done, i think i caused him to have a relapse (or at least a vision) or something. I levitate and place my hands on his head to try and fix this. My makings glow and my two green, spaced, eyes close. My mind is filled with the events that occurred in Soleanna. I forcefully destroy those memories and fill his mind with the things that he should remember from the past that was erased years ago and the recent things that happened last night. After i finish we both fall. Lying on the lush grounds of my secret place. I hope it worked. As i lie, fading into a darkened sleep i see Mephiles lying there falling into it too.


	5. Part 4: The Princess of Flames

Part 4: The Princess of Flames

(Back to Katherine-Maria)

The portal is a strange implement. It is a forceful gateway into another world, like a key to a locked door. Fera looks a lot like Mobius and Earth, it is a world of similarity, but their Anthropomorphic population lives in peace with the Overlander population. According to Sally, it was once connected to Mobius/Earth before the portals were sealed. It has two main languages and is ruled by one family and unlike our world; they don't have half of one world and the other for Overlanders and Anthropomorphic. We arrived in the middle of the capitol city of the central continent. Sally also tells me that two thirds of the population speaks Ferian and the other one third speaks English like us. We make our way to the palace, going through tree shaded streets and through the capitol city of Daya Coule. Sonic tells Sally "if Blaze isn't here, we try Sanya Faye and the ruins". I ask what "Sanya Faye" is and What the "ruins" is. He only replies with "Cities".

We arrive to a very beautiful palace. It is the biggest and most plant covered palace i have ever seen in my life. I had remembered what the Acorn Palace looked like and compared to this, it is nothing but ruins now. The guards stop us and Sally and Sonic show their passes and Sally tells them in Ferian that I'm a friend of theirs. They let us in and we are greeted by the senators and dignitaries that pass by. Sonic says that "As alliance partners, the Calibre Royal Family and the Ferian Royal Senatorial Government support the Resistance, Especially as The Ferian Freedom Fighter leader is their king and the vice leader is his daughter, and our friend, Blaze". As we enter the great halls i stare at everything in awe. In the background there is quiet piano and guitar music playing, Sally quotes it as

"Silver and Blaze must be trying to conquer Cathryn's Sonnet in E minor again."

As we go, it gets louder and louder, like when I am playing my Violin and my father tells me it gets louder and louder as he comes to my room.

The guard open the Royal Library doors. It is perplexing that there are guard outside the very room the Princess is in. We enter the great library and the books line the walls and the area. Dodging towering bookcases and going to the back of the library we find the maestros, a purple cat playing the piano and a silver hedgehog on the guitar. We listen to them play, the music enchanting my mind and captivating my thoughts as the interesting piece of music takes different twists and turns with the every note played. When the piece ends the two don't take notice of us until we clap. They both get up and bow.

"Princess Blaze, who knew you'd have a way with the piano. Brilliant." Sally comments

"I only just started learning it a month ago and already i had added an accompanying guitar piece to it. A shame that I'm not allowed out today, I would of greeted you in the courtyard." the one called "Princess Blaze" replies

"Blaze, Silver, this is our new friend, Katherine-Maria. I hate to say it, she is the daughter of the bastard terrorising our world. Don't worry; she is good and a pacifist. Katherine, Princess Blaze of the Calibre and Prince Silver of the Cava Families. AKA, Silver and Blaze." Sonic causally says introducing each other.

"Call me unaware, but why is the guard standing at the door? If we didn't have passes, the would've not let us in." Sally asks

"Yeah. What's going on now? Anyone calling a massive summit where all the senators from the 132 Provinces and States across all of the Continents of Fera to do with the empire, thing?" Sonic asks

"No. When Blaze and I were together last night, when the empire attacked the Ferian Freedom Fighter Base, Sanya Faye. We were present talking to Senator Lia Cane when this happened. Blaze's dad wasn't there to protect her so he moved her back to here last night. I guess the 'Legendary Freedom Fighter' didn't want his daughter getting hurt." Silver explains.

"I'm not allowed outside. Only as dad totally had called probation on me" Blaze utters in respect of her father's wishes

"We might have to convince him as we are trying to find the Pure Moon Sceptre. Why does he care so much about you compared to your careless mother...? Oh my god... I said it! Blaze, i am so sorry! don't cry!" Sonic says apologising about his current actions

"I'm not crying... Sure she had beaten me when i acted out or was not respecting her... She is just like the girls at that school..." Blaze said before she starts crying loudly

"It's ok. Come on, Blazie. Don't cry. What if we go looking for their sceptre and later on a moonlight dinner at the ruins? Would you like that? We'll go dancing in the trees and ride through the forest to the lake on Beausa and Nandur. It'll be fun. Don't cry, my pet. It's all ok now." Silver reassures her

"Ok. First we have to..." Blaze says before being cut off by her father entering the room

Calibre Family am I, _By Blaze._

_My Father, he means the world to me like i do him. He is the bravest man i will ever know, besides Silver, who risks their life for me and protects Fera. My father is the one i can trust, besides Silver, who cares and wants me to be happy. As Sonic had briefly said before, my mother is careless. She used to beat me when i was 5 to 7 years old, especially when daddy wasn't here, because he was on the missions. Every time i protested against elocution exercises and my music practices, she struck me with a spoon or her hand or even a cane when i was extremely bad. When my powers had come on, she beat me every time i set something on fire. My powers hadn't been controlled yet and before long, Father realised that i have anxiety, bruises and small lashes across my small kitten body. He had decided to enrol me in school, but they teased, threw stones and yelled at me because of my powers and the fact i had to wear a cape. Before long, i started crying to try and ease my pain. Daddy, the man i loved dearly realised my powers as a Calibre Goddess and took me to Sanya Faye, Where i trained for the past few years on my powers and weapons handling. My mind is still scarred from all things i experiences as a kitten, but at least my beloved father loves me and cares so much. Someday, I will take over the throne and become queen under the world i had defeated the evil to save. My father says that "Silver and I will be fitting rulers, uniting the two worlds as one once more", I don't know what he means by that, but I'll know when i come of age._

"Princess Blaze Amathea Cammira Anavatoia Eloisa Calibre, what had i told you? Don't leave these palace walls. I want to keep you safe..." John starts

"Daddy, I need to help my Earth-Overlander friend here. She is seeking the Pure Moon and only Lady Sifora Cava knows where it is. I need to go to the future, especially to find Avira." Blaze asks, pleading her father

"'I won't let my eyes off her for a minute. Especially, since Sally Acorn wishes to help her too and she is in desperate need." Silver pleas

"Please, King Calibre. With respecting your wishes, i ask that your daughter accompany me and my allies. She is needed to find the Pure Moon so i can save my life from fading. Please? I kindly beg of you as i am to die before my 15th birthday in April. Please?" I beg.

He stands there, silently thinking to himself as Blaze and Silver hold hands and cross their fingers in anticipation. I remembered a time when i anticipated my father's answer to one of the most important questions in my whole life. Hoping and silently wishing came true and it did. That is how i got my violin and the many classes taken to master it. Now, I play beautiful melodies and it is all from the passion and anticipation of hoping my wish would come true. Now, Silver and Blaze feel like me when i asked that fateful day, four years ago.

"I have decided. Blaze, take my rapier sword and go help the Earth girl. I believe everyone deserves a chance at their life and this girl should be able to live until she is old and grey. Go forth, my darling and go adventure. Make sure to stay away from high places." King John happily answers.

"Thank you, daddy. I'm sure Miss Katherine-Maria thanks you too" Blaze cheerfully replies with.

Before seconds Silver opens a portal and we all walk through. Behind me, Blaze and her father give each other a goodbye hug. All my mind brings up is my father. I bet he is worried sick for me right now and sending party after party of search parties after me. Just like Blaze, my father means the world to me (Even if he is an evil, iron-fisted, almost communist, man).


	6. Part 5: Sifora of the Moon

Part 5: Sifora of the Moon

We arrive in Silver's Fera. It is the 23rd century and the year 2212, two hundred years from 2012. It is a world plunged into a post-apocalypse society. According to Silver, on the night of his birth, the world had been destroyed from the Dark Prince's Power. Harnessed from the young hedgehog himself, it destroyed the world and killed the Calibre of the Future. We walk along a city called Natava Cano in the (already war-zoned province in 2012) destroyed city. The buildings are partially crumbled, construction is everywhere and on one of the sites is Silver's Mother, a Pure White hedgehog moving things and building a house using her psychokinetic. She does duties that her presumed dead husband had done before his disappearance, as Silver tells me. He waits until she had finished and she comes down from being raised in the air and she notices her son.

"Silver, what are you doing here? You said that you'd be at Blaze's tonight. What happened...? Oh no, it didn't happen, did it?" Sifora asks

"What? No. King John is still alive, mum. We came because of her." Silver said referring to me.

"She seeks the Pure Moon. Only to save herself from her curse, Lady Sifora" Sally states.

"The Pure Moon? That has been lost since after Mephiles' Birth." Sifora replies

"Wait... What?" Silver asks his mother.

"We shall go to the Desert Temple. The records are there. I'll explain the full story of Mephiles another time, Silver. Come on, Follow me." Sifora calmly says before warping us there.

We arrive in a great temple. The walls are painted with Ancient Ferian Hieroglyphics and small drawings carved into the wall. As we walk around, My eyes are focused elsewhere and affixed onto the drawings. They tell a story of a goddess (from what i can see) and how she colonised the desert and followed in the footsteps of her Mother and Grandmother. As we enter a special room Sifora places a scroll on a stone tablet. The scroll has drawings and the same writing embedded into the heart of it.

"The Pure Moon Sceptre was created by Cathryn Calibre the 3rd to combat evil. During the Great Darkness of 384 AD, she had used it to purify anyone, even the Dark Prince, Colvan, who had haunted the lands. It is said that she had hidden it. However, I had found it when i was just a girl around your ages. Since the Birth of Mephiles and the destruction of Fera, I hid it away so Nega wouldn't ever get his hands on it. Take this map and it is located... Where did the map go?" Sifora says looking at the empty pigeon hole where it once was.

"Wait. Mum, have you seen Avira as of, say, this week?" Silver asks his mother who is looking through scroll after scroll.

"Um... No i haven't seen her since Wednesday. She said that she had "business" to attend to. Goddess knows what the girl is actually up to. Aha! I found the second copy!" Sifora Declares happily

She pulls out a dusty scroll and lays it out on the tablet. It is complicated and has different places marked on the silk fibres of the dusty, aged scroll. According to the scroll it is located in the Temple of Cathryn the Fourth's Moon temple located in Former Swaxox Provence, over the border of Midora. She points out that we have to follow a special path and to not warp there. Before we leave, I thank the helpful woman and all the help she given us. We start walking at night, when the scorching desert bathed in heat and dust is cool and tranquil, coloured a shade of white. I know this will be long and hard, but i want to save myself from me. How i am not an extremist is from a special crystal Sifora gave me that disables the darkness in my soul. For a queen, she has a caring heart and a noble spirit of caring. Silver is lucky to have a mother like her. She reminds me of all the things father had told me of my mother and how she is just like me, i wish someday that i will see her again.


	7. Part 6: Bonds

Part 6: Bonds

(7 hours before the departure of Katherine-Maria from the Desert Ruins)

(Mephiles POV)

I awake, i remember everything. Dear Goddess, she is a miracle that Avira. Did you hear that? I said "Goddess"; I follow the Cathryn 1 Ferian Religion after all this time of being some sort of atheist bastard child. Oh no... I remember her name from before all this. Dear goddess, I think it is from the night her parents were killed. As one of the apprentices, Anavatoia (Alexis Vane) and i did field work with our master. Yes, i remember now. 6 years ago, our master killed Lady Oliva and Lord Xayn Celiade. I was told to hold their daughter... Which is Avira? Oh my Goddess, after these visions i know that the girl i am currently with, is the girl from that same night i was sealed away in that sceptre. Oh how could i be so... Oh wait; i had amnesia, my mistake. I can't tell her, she will, absolutely, fucking kill me! What do i... I know, Play it cool. Besides, she is the one girl that will tolerate anything I do at this point. I walk over to see she is still unconscious. I now notice that her eyes are separated. Creepy! She must be some sort of hybrid or something, I'll ask her later. I think she is waking up. Her eyes open and i am knelled beside her as she slowly awakes from a forced slumber.

"Good Morning, Avira. You had blacked out. That is just wonderful!" I sarcastically say

"You are still a bastard, don't you realise by now?" she replies

"Maybe. What can i do about it?" I ask the sleepy goddess.

"Mephiles, i have to do something to you that you won't like when I get the chance. When I do, if you still aren't behaving and if you are a mortal, non-demonic spirit, I'll kick you somewhere where the goddess will thank me for. First, however, we have to find the Pure Moon Sceptre. I only had gotten rid of barely any darkness and you don't even have a conscious, i don't think." she says with a fake smile.

"Your emotional spiral is really bumming me out. Honestly, you are just one of them pathetic..." I start to say before she shoots me with the Sceptre of Light.

I fall to the ground in somewhat pain. It really hurts when she shoots me with that thing. She is somewhat bumming my out, i wonder how a mortal goddess like herself be happy like that? Emotions are hard to understand as i have only two emotions practically, anger and seriousness. She has all sorts of emotions. Since i have a mouth, i can't even smile. I bet she'd be happy if i learnt to smile. She helps me up and we just stare. All i can see in those green eyes is sadness and loneliness, even though she has friends. I just can't help but feel pity.

(Avira POV)

When i stare in his eyes, I see betrayal, impurity, failure, emptiness and emotionless feelings. I understand what it is like to be saddened, but with him, he is like a street gangsta. He talks the talk and walks the walk, but he doesn't have a heart underneath all the stereotypical imaged bling, scars from street fights and utter disrespect for the law and very barely sensible speech. The heart and its emotions are suppressed underneath all the things a street gangsta is. His darkness is practically the reason i need him to change. If he doesn't change... I don't know what will happen. All i can say is that i need that Pure Moon Sceptre. Goddess forbids that i have no intensions of impurity conversion and any rage i might have against the empire. Time to get the map. I need him to follow so if he cares about surviving and turning good for the sake of everyone, he should follow (I hope).

"You have a choice, Follow _me_ or die a slow and _painful_ death at the hand of the goddess. What do _you_ want? As long as the decision is at least fine with _me_." I kindly say with emphasis

As i pick up my sceptre and pick a Deliege (Ferian Desert Apple) and about to take a bite he places his hand on my sceptre. I turn my head as he is standing behind me, barely looking at me and holding my sceptre.

"I decided, Avira the Light. I will follow you... _Only _for my own common good, not because you told me to. Understand, Avira Celiade?" he says in a flat tone of voice.

"Good. Trust is key; i think you know well enough what trust _really_ is. Do you?" I say in reply while fiddling with my Deliege.

"You are barely teaching me anything. Since when have taken on the role as my teacher?" he asks

"Actions speak louder than words. If you are as smart as they say, you should really be following my context. My actions are for you to understand what purity, trust, truth, faith, courage, and leadership is really about. Those are the 7 paths are about, Connor. I wish you had more intelligence, less sarcasm and utter stupidity. Choose your path wisely, i can tell the tests for which path you are most likely are capable for as a guardian will be hard. I'm wide awake to your insolent bullshit. Find a way to control the darkness consuming you. Especially, for when I'm done with you." I hastily comment towards his arrogance.

"May i ask you one question?" he asks me as I eat the fresh, red Deliege

"Go ahead" I reply

"Why do you have a gap between your eyes? I thought that you are a hedgehog?" he impolitely asks

I just shoot him with my sceptre and walk off. He follows, pestering m about my gapped eyes. As we approach the Desert Ruins i turn around and slap him. My rage from the most touchy question ever mentioned has finally caught up. As he sits on the ground in pain i stare angularly at him. I just silently go into the city and he catches up as i get to the temple. When i get to the top of the stairs i turn around and he stops in his tracks 10 stairs away from me.

"Do you know what? I'll tell you. Since my birth, i had this. _This_ stupid, overly complicated to explain, annoying gap came from the goddess, alright. I am _not _a Calibre goddess, you know, a cat. I _am _a hedgehog thank you very much. This gap is because i am a light goddess hedgehog. There are you happy now? I answered your stupid question! You really have pissed me off now! Congratulations, Mephiles the Dark, i am so fucking pissed at you i want to kill you! Don't say another word until i simmer down, thank you!" I yell

As i enter the temple, he follows and we walk down the corridors practically separated. He is 8 steps behind me and is trying not to talk to me. As my head is filled with so much rage and not enough thoughts, the initial thought was to slam him on and off the walls. He starts again and i just try not to answer using words.

"Avira, I..." he starts

"Nup!" i answer

"Avira, will you" he starts again

"Nup!" i repetitively answer until he just shuts up again.

We walk into the scroll room, silently and i look through the scrolls. Mephiles is reading the inscriptions carved in the walls and i find the map. I end up tapping him on the shoulder and we leave. Back in the garden, i read the map carefully and analyse every detail. I hate having to open and reopen a map over and over again if we got hopelessly lost. The inscription reads no warping, travel by walking and following the sacred path to deem yourself pure enough just to wield the sceptre. I get some supplies and water and we set off walking through the scorching hot, orange coloured sandy desert.


	8. Part 7: The Test

Part 7: The Test

(14 hours prior to Katherine-Maria's departure from the Desert Ruins)

(Avira POV)

Mephiles and I get to the first challenge; it is a bunch of stones leading up a cliff face. It is placed like a staircase and the stone blocks are placed apart. This is the test of purity. The purest adventurer has to find a quick way up the stairs and cannot be impure of heart. Impure hearts weigh down the mind, heart and body so if someone is more pure they are lighter. There is a switch at the top and only one of us can go up there and activate it.

"You're first, Mephiles. This will deem if Purity is your path." i say with another fake smile.

Obviously, he is just going to fall down. I hate to say this, but he is just so impure it would fill a pool, if we wrong out all his darkness (if it were poison). Unfortunately, Psychokinesis isn't allowed for this so he has to climb it (if he can). Mephiles gets two blocks up and then it crumbles on him making him fall. I stop his falling and levitate him back to where i am standing.

"I guess Purity isn't your path." I say stating the obvious.

"If you want that sceptre, i suggest that _you_ climb It." he says pushing me towards the blocks.

I just flip my quills and continue onward. I pass my sceptre back to him and take off my ballet-pumps. I start climbing. My long, serrated at the bottom half of it, goddess dress getting in my way as i climb up the blocks. I place my elbows onto the cold, stone rock and pull my figurative yellow body up and over the blocks. I just sit on one and Mephiles starts going off in Ferian while I'm fixing my hair. As i re-tidy my hair buns and bobby pin them into place, re-align my four, long, orange pigtails with blue markings, situated on the front and back of my head and make sure the yellow, circular piece of hair doesn't get caught in my back pigtails, Mephiles keeps yelling at me and i plainly reply, in Ferian, the words "if you want to rush me, why don't you come up here! Oh, wait, you can't!"

I finally get to the top and i try to pull the switch. The rusted, old switch is stuck until i finally get it. The block forms stairs and Mephiles gets up them, by walking and i am causally doing a victory dance. Mephiles comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. I notice a moment later and he passes my shoes and my sceptre, undamaged.

"I trust you now." i calmly say

"You trust me? What did i..." he asks

"You held my sceptre without thinking about doing something very wrong. The Sceptre of Light is a dangerous object and shouldn't get into the wrong hands. You have gained my trust. Betray me and... Well... it ends badly for ya." i clarify

"Let's get going. Before nightfall occurs." he orders.

"Wait, there are sinkholes ahead, you realise that if we don't take trust..." i start

"I know. Let's just go." he orders


	9. Part 8: Testing the Group

Part 8: Testing the group

(Four hours later)

(Katherine-Maria POV)

We arrive finally. My feet ache from all the walking. Even so, we had to stop for breaks every once and a while and i think there is some challenge ahead of us. We find a puzzle on the side of this cliff. It is fairly hard to concentrate when there is no light besides the moon. We resort to torches and Blaze uses her fire just to provide herself light. We read the scroll, it practically means "someone pure has to do up there. The impure fail because of the weight of their darkness on them and that Psychokinesis is not allowed as it is cheating". We attempt to decide who shall go up.

"No frigging way! I am not going up there! I hate, hate, and hate heights. You do remember right?" Blaze yells

"I can't go up. I am burdened by my curse." I say

"That only leaves us with Sal, Silver and me. I'm going first." Sonic says

Sonic tries climbing up, but the stones crumble. Strange. Sally tries and fails. Even more strange. Silver tries and fails also. Very strange. They are all pure and junk, but why wouldn't let them up. Sooner or later, this puzzle is going to own us and we won't be able to retrieve the Pure Moon. I try and it just fails on me when i just touch the first stone. We all think and then we all look at Blaze in sudden realisation.

"Oh no. You are not making me do this!" Blaze refuses

"Please, if we can't clear this... I'm afraid that i won't live after 15. To die...! And not to find happiness and my inner...! Peace. How cruel fate can be... I die...! Without honour and/or some happiness." I say over dramatizing the situation

"Blaze, you are the only one that can do this. "Drama Queen" here is going to start winding even more if you don't." Sonic starts

"Hey! Right here! Hello?" I say in spite

"Fine. You people owe me big time! I hate heights...!" Blaze declares

She climbs up onto the first block, it doesn't crumble. A quarter ways up, she is three metres off the ground and already panicking. On the ground we watch as she struggles to climb up. We yell things like "Don't look down" and "you can do this, Blaze". She however looks down and freezes in shock when she is two blocks away from the finish and 8 metres high in the air. We can hear her complaints in Ferian and we look at Silver to translate. He refused with a shake of the head. I throw a rock and she thinks it is an empire tracker so she starts climbing as fast as she can and gets to the top. She furiously pulls the lever and we run up to celebrate (and to tell her that was just a rock). We cheer and look over at the view of the desert. We can see all the way to Natava Cano from up here and the sight is beautiful. I turn around and there is a jungle ahead at least 5 kilometres ahead of us. We check the map and we're heading in the right direction. We start when Silver stops is in our tracks.

"I hate to warn you, but there are sink holes ahead. This is another test, Trust. We must have trust in each other so we don't sink into the sand." Silver announces

"This should be easy. No one would distrust anyone here, right?" Sally asks

"If it makes sense, I trust you all, very much, my life. I will repay the debt someday. Especially, to you Sonic and Sally." I cheerfully announce


	10. Part 9: The Jungle

Part 9: The Jungle

(Katherine POV)

Halfway there, I am walking cautiously over the oozing quicksand. We aren't sinking as of yet or at all actually. There is nothing but silence and the sounds of shoes hitting brown, oozing, wet quicksand at our feet, until we hear voices in the distance coming from the jungle.

"This is your entire fault! Bravery means taking risks, not finding a mud pit and it trying to let's just say eating us!" A female voice yells

"My fault? At least i didn't want to get killed by vines snapping, 'taking risks' and trying to swing onto a platform. There was no frigging way that is clarified as brave! That is just plain; grade 'A', absolute bullshit!" A male voice yells.

We follow the voices into the jungle. They are nowhere to be seen. We are close since their yelling is fairly loud, but we can't see the two argumentative, possible jungle dwellers in sight. They probably can hear us as the female voice said "listen, there's someone here." The male contradicts by saying "It is a deserted jungle, goddess. Like there is anyone else here besides us". We keep listening and we look at the ledge and there is a platform on the other side, the voices could be coming from there, but we are unsure. Two seconds later, Silver drops the map and it rolls off the ledge. He looks to see it in the mud. The other thing he sees is two muddy hedgehogs, one he can recognise as Avira.

"Guys, look down here. We found Avira!" Silver wittingly remarks

"Dear Goddess, Silver? Is that you?" Avira asks

"Me, Blaze, Sonic, Sally and an Overlander." Silver yells down to the stuck Avira.

"Who's the Overlander kid, Silver? Friend or foe?" Avira asks

"Could ask you the same question? Who's the one with the mud all over his head?" Blaze asks

"I'll explain if you guys get me outa here! Had been stuck here for hours! Come on, We've been stuck here and sinking! Avira yells impatiently.

"Ready, we'll combine our powers. One... Two... Three!" Silver asks of Avira to combine their powers at the same time.

The two focus their powers and the two muddy hedgehogs are released. I focus my water powers and rinse Avira off she is drenched and the white dress is practically see-through so we see her battle-suit underneath her dress. I rinse off the other one and he is a hedgehog coloured black and a sort of light blue-ish colour.

"Mephiles the Dark?" everyone (except Avira and I) yells in question

"I thought we killed you?" Sonic asks

"I'll take this one. Mephiles wasn't erased from existence, he is mortal, but a demonic spirit from a side-effect with the sceptre. I had released him from the Sceptre of Darkness like a day ago. I'm trying to fix the forces. The Forces are out of balance, i hadn't told anyone as this is only important to me and as Goddess of Light; I have to handle this myself. I would of asked for your help, but you don't understand what i am doing." Avira explains

"So good to see you again, my cousin. How long has it been?" Mephiles asks

"How am i supposed to tell? You were always the evil child in this family. No wonder that your last name isn't Cava." Silver said under his breath.

"Silver? Did you just... Never mind. What are you doing here?" Avira asks

"I'll answer. My name is Katherine-Maria Robotnik... and yes, I am aware of who i am related to and what implications it haves on me. I am a pacifist so I'm not in any way like him, thank you. We are looking for the Pure Moon Sceptre to cure my dark side. I had been cursed since birth with a dark side that came into being when i turned 11 years old." Katherine-Maria explains

"What a coincidence. I'm trying to find that too." Avira Replies

"Why don't you both join us then?" I say happily with a smile.

"Silver, don't say it. I know what is going to..." Blaze gets interrupted

"We are not having my older, partially evil, manipulative, cowardly, reckless, and unbearable; over confident cousin join us, Katherine. No how, no frigging way!" Silver yells.

"Come on, we need that sceptre. I think that if they are going there too, i suggest that they come along." I console the angry Silver.

"Don't make me come over there, Silver! I will join even if you say no. Mephiles and I are joining no matter what you think!" Avira yells

"You and what army, Celiade?" Silver replies

"Don't... make... me... Mad!" Avira starts getting mad.

It is like nothing i have seen before, her markings light up and her sceptre turns a bright colour of white. Sparks fly and a whole lot of light emits from her sceptre. It is like my two sides merging, but more powerful and i don't know what it is doing. We warp, against the rules of the quest; we arrive outside of the temple. Where the sceptre is. I wonder what force had caused us to come where, since she clearly blew a fuse. Now we are so close i can taste it (no, not really, but that would be pretty cool through... ...and plain Yuk). I'm probably going to shut up now and let someone else narrate.

(Mephiles POV)

I can't believe she just did that. I hate to say but that was so cool. Avira definitely has some issues, like i do. Sometimes, when i was the apprentice of the empire, i remember how i would have a temper tantrum. Anavatoia has worse; she practically tears a room apart. So, now Silver and i have now been brought back together. He turned out looking like his dad, Nathaniel, just like Avira looks like her mother whom i only noticed for three minutes before i was sealed. We enter this temple and there are traps going off everywhere. I take the lead and use my powers to blast the objects coming at us. Before Avira starts, I'll just say it, this is the hooda and the whatnot about Leadership path or something and i think this is working something. This might be the path for me.


	11. Part 10: The Pure Moon

Part 10: The Pure Moon

(Avira POV)

We made it. I know when I'm about to accomplish my mission. As a goddess, i put everything before me. I had spent the last 6 years if my life dedicating myself to trying to protect the world. The forces had ended up distorted and there is too much imbalance. I spent countless years looking for Mephiles and now, everything should be alright now. As long as the Sceptre works, the forces should be in perfect balance. I hope my cheating and blowing one fuse in my mind causing us to warp. I hope it isn't my fault. If it is, I am sorry now and will forever be to Katherine-Maria. The kid is a bit of a freedom fighter. Although, she is held back by limitations, aren't we all. Fears, limitations, personal barriers and society it's self holds uus back. I wish everything would be alright and things go our way more often.

We walk down a dark and gloomy corridor, there is no moon because of the trees blocking the light. The strength of my powers are getting stronger as we get closer and closer to that sceptre. With all things happening at once i have flashes of visions.

"Is something wrong, goddess?" Mephiles asks

"I'm fine. Just having a bit of a surge of power. The closer i get to that sceptre... never mind." i reply.

"i feel some strange feeling... i don't know what is causing this but my water powers feel accelerated..." Katherine-Maria says.

"This is it. The room of the Pure Moon... Is anyone feeling chills?" Blaze asks

"I don;t know what is beyond this door, but what it is... We got to be careful." Sonic says

"Open the door, please. I think this crystal is going to give out." Katherine-Maria complains.

"I'll get the door. I'd stand back if i had a brain. Didn't i say stand back?" Mephiles shouts.

We stand back as he concentrates his power to move the door aside. We are blinded by a pure white light as it shines out the door. The light fades out and we see the scepter in the middle of the room with the moon right behind it. We stare in awe. This is the Pure Moon Sceptre? It is the must beautiful thing i have ever seen. It makes my sceptre look like trash. Then some gold coloured light appears and i know who emmits that colour light, the goddess. Our Goddess, Cathryn 1 appears before us and we (the Ferian majority here) kneel before her. I can see that the other three are still standing when it is practically what you're supposed to do when you meet the goddess. Mobians' and Overlanders' for ya. Sure we are like the same, but we practically more advanced and follow our own ways, traditions and faith. Compared to them, we are the dimensional leaders in peace and prosperity (even if the future is living in post disaster horrors).

"My children of the elements, you have found Sifora's Pure Moon Scepter. When you don't follow preseadure however, things go wrong. I never knew two people aspired to find this once sceptre? I ask for the youngling Overlander. Step forward, youngling."Cathryn demands in her clam sweet voice.

(Katherine-Maria POV)

I step forward, my heart beats fast as i am nervus. What will she do to me? Will she finish me off? Will she help? She passes the sceptre to Avira and she holds the Sceptre of Light. She joins both power together and she hits me with it. I feel strange, as if i can see all the horrible things my dark side had done. Was i ment to be a killer? Was i to destroy everything by my father's side? Then my memories take a turn to the good things. I remember that time i fell down the stairs and how father came to my aid... Am I the only thing he cares about? How is it possible that someone with an impure, dark heart, can love something insignificant (I'm not calling myself insignificant)? When it ends the goddess takes off the crystal to stop my darkness seeping.

"It worked... It worked!" I cheerfully yell.

(Avira POV)

I watch as the Overlander girl excitably starts yelling happily. I am holding the sceptre and it is making a strange colour. I watch as it glows brighter and faster. Cathryn 1 uses a shield to seal the cheering friends from the sceptre. As i drop it, i can feel weakened. I seal myself away and then the sceptre explodes into pieces. Shards of glass fly everywhere and i feel strange. My powers and my mind aren't usually disorientated. I don't know what is going on.

(Mephiles POV)

Behind me the sceptre explodes. I didn't notice until i see shards repelling off a forcefield and i don't know who is doing this. How am in the forcefield if i am not cheering like them? The goddess outside is shielding us in her powers and she gets hit with flying shards of a sceptre. They just pass through her, since she is dead and has been for thousands and thousands of years (Especially in future times, like now). Avira had sealed herself away, by herself and i can see her fighting to seal away herself. Somehow, i can sence her disorientation and the pain to push her powers to the best of their abilities. By the and of it, the falling of the shards stop and we are released. I feel time slow as Avira releases herself and falls. I don't know what is going on with me and my mind when seeing this, but i think she has the answer. My reaction to this is unthoughtful of, i catch her as she falls. I can't sense her presence, or her powers. All i am holding is a lifeless girl that had given her all to try and save me from myself. I gently put her down and go over to that damn goddess of our faith and i am giving her one. My rage is coming out, wait... how is this possible? How could i be mad about this? Sweet Mother of Fera! She_ did _try to same me.

"What the hell, goddess? What did you do to her?" I yell loudly as it echoes around the large room.

"Mephiles, calm down. This maybe just a..." Katherine-Maria starts

"Shut up, you stupid fucking Robotnik!" I yell back at her

"Mephiles, you shut up! Why are you yelling at her? She did nothing to you!" my stupid cousin, Silver interjects

"The sceptre had imploded. I'm afraid that Avira is fading. Since her connection with the sceptre, it thought it was Sifora and it tried to place it's power into her heart. Alas, it only caused her to use her powers to fight it back. ...and this caused the shattering." Cathryn 1 redundantly explains.

"I'll try and heal..." Katherine-Maria starts

"It is too dangerous, youngling." Cathryn 1 interrupts

"What do we do, smart woman of the_ "all- ...powerful" _light and spirits?" I ask in sarcastic anger.

"Mephiles the Dark, since she is fading fast..." she tries to stop there

"Go on." I encourage

"Since she is the person you care about... You will have to combat this by controlling your darkness and kissing her..." she finishes

"What?" We all yell back at her

"it is the only way. The sceptre can be repaired by Sifora at another date, but I'm afraid that you have to do this. When she released and shot you twice, she had transferred some of her power to you. The Purity and Darkness had caused a clash in you, not on the forces. You both need to be alive to control the forces as i cannot. The Dark Prince ruling beside me was destroyed by that... grr."

"Well, it isn't my father. He doesn't know what Ferian Religion is. Don't look at me." Katherine replies

"Do i have to?" I ask.

"Mephiles, in your future, you and Avira will be together. This just starts the beginning of that time, because of a spark inside you. Avira needs someone now more than ever. Will you let your future run it's course or will you let her die?" She asks

"No..." I reply.

(Katherine-Maria POV)

We watch as this unfolds. As the light and dark force god and goddess kiss. All i can say is "Aww". Then Light emmits from over there and it looks super cool. I can tell true love, as i know it won't exist for me. I just know that I'll never find love like that. The only thing that i am happy about is now that my dark side is gone, i am me forever and again and i will live my life, even though i will return home. Father will be overjoyed to see me again and that i am alive. Someday, i wish i could defy gravity and make everything change for the better. The Mobians are harmless. As Avira awakes, i have thoughts to myself as they have a bit of a moment. I think, Someday, when i find my way to end the war, i want to live freely and with my people. Which is strangely enough. The People of the Acorn Kingdom of Mobius. I have a dream, People. A dream for my future.


	12. Part 11: Coming Home

Part 11: Coming Home

This is a deleted item from the end of Pure of Heart, Dark of Moon. In the context of what happens meanwhile from after she is sent home, part way through Part 1 of Eclipse.

(After she is sent home by Avira, Katherine-Maria is standing at the door of her home.)

I take a deep breath. I know that i am home, but don't know what is waiting for me on the other side. What could it be? Quite possibly it would by my father, waiting to see my face again so he can get mad... Unless this had taught... Never mind, if what i have learned over my whole life is to accept the facts. I know i want to change the future, but i don't know how or when. I might as well get this over with. I know that my mother is watching over me with Cathryn 1, the Ferian Goddess lady, and i know they want me to do what is right for me. I put on my locket and brush my hair to make myself look a bit better.

I take another deep breath and slowly open the door. My fingers are numb from the fear and i find opening the door hard. I walk slowly in, my shoes clattering a slow sound against the marble flooring and my heart pounding. My hand is clutching to the heart of my locket. My index finder rubbing against the inscription at the back (Which says "Don't forget who you loves you. With love, Mother and Father.") and the name inscription on the front with my thumb. I put the bag in my closet and as i reach for my violin that is laying, in its case, on the floor to pick it up and i hear another pair of footsteps behind me.

"Katherine?" A voice says behind me in question

I turn around and it is my father. I just pick my violin and place it on a table. I don't want it to get it broken anyway. I slowly walk over and stop halfway. I don't walk any fervour or even have an expression on my face. Fear made me stop. I don't know what is going to happen...

"Katherine-Maria. I know you are not happy. I realised that after you left. I thought you were happy and always smiled. I was blinded by the fact the dark side was the better and didn't notice who is the real you. You are my little girl and i love you, now that i realised the dark side is gone. I don't want to lose you like i did your mother." Father says to me as i stand silently.

"You can't be serious. You are the most dark-hearted person i know. My mother died to try and save me. 14 years and you just don't try to aid me with this. I was going to die and you didn't care. It was killing me, father. You see nothing of me as your child, but as a manipulable heir to all that you had caused upon this world. Your parents did horrible things when they killed Maximilian Acorn's older brother. Now you are just like them. I never want to follow in your footsteps, which is why i ran away. I tried to save myself from you and the blood that tainted me from all those years of my life. You did nothing! Nothing!" I calmly say until screaming my lungs out

"Katherine, what do you...?" He starts

"You... you... Traitor to me! Nothing but a rock to me!" I scream

"Katherine, listen." He starts again

"You listen! I have done nothing but be a loving and caring daughter for 14 years and my dark side is what you preferred! I had been in the dark my whole life about everything and i found out everything you, grandmother, grandfather and the rest of the family did. The only one i found innocent was your cousin, Maria Robotnik. _She_ was the _only_ one of the _whole_ family that isn't like the rest. My mother wouldn't have wanted this for me. If she found out the truth, she would have killed you!" I yell again

"Katherine-Maria Genevieve Annabel Robotnik, you will not speak of your mother that way! If you just listen to me...!" He yells toward me

"No! _You_ listen to me! I know everything and i would gladly turn myself into the Resistance as they would use me for answers. Do you want that to happen?" I yell in question

"No. Katherine, don't say that sort of thing. Listen, I'm sorry. I never knew it was going to kill you, until i found out. Kate, when i found out i tried to find you so i could find out what caused this. Then, i knew it was me. I heard of the Pure Moon, but i forgot that the portals here were permanently closed." He replies

"whose idea was that i wonder?" I sarcastically say

"Juliette knows that i didn't learn about this. She haunted my dreams and i know that you are cured now. It just went dark and you haven't changed. Will you ever forgive me, Kate?" He asks

"Let me think." I say while getting the flowers out of a vase.

"What are you doing?" He asks

I levitate water into the air and then release it out of my control, making it all over my father. I stand there laughing my head off and put all the water back.

"That was not funny. You're lucky i didn't take i step further and made it ice." I cheerfully say.

"That means "yes", doesn't it?" He asks

I nod.


End file.
